guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Setlist in Guitar Hero World Tour
The setlist was conformed by Activision on Friday 12th September. It consists of 86 tracks which are all master recordings, with the expection of download tracks Gimme All Your Lovin and Black Betty. These 2 are cover versions. Songs By Venue: Downloadable Content Downloadable content usually costs $5.50 for a song Pack and $2.00 for a single song. (*) - This song is free. (**) - This song was free before February 7, 2009. Packs Death Magnetic (available now) *Metallica - That Was Just Your Life *Metallica - End of the Line *Metallica - Broken, Beat and Scarred *Metallica - The Day That Never Comes *Metallica - All Nightmare Long *Metallica - Cyanide *Metallica - The Unforgiven III *Metallica - The Judas Kiss *Metallica - Suicide & Redemption K.H. *Metallica - Suicide & Redemption J.H. *Metallica - My Apocalypse Classic Rock Track Pack (available now) *Boston - Rock and Roll Band *Foreigner - Hot Blooded *Rick Springfield - Jessie's Girl Boss Battle Track Pack (available now) *Ted Nugent - Ted Nugent Guitar Duel* *Zakk Wylde - Zakk Wylde Guitar Duel* Neversoft Track Pack (available now) *An Endless Sporadic - Anything* *Sworn - Electro Rock* R.E.M. Track Pack (available now) *R.E.M. - Horse to Water *R.E.M. - Man-Sized Wreath *R.E.M. - Supernatural Superserious Oasis Track Pack (available now) *Oasis - Bag it Up *Oasis - Waiting for the Rapture *Oasis - The Shock of Lightning NOTE: This is part of the "Dig Out Your Soul" full album pack. Jimi Hendrix Track Pack 01(available now) *Jimi Hendrix - If 6 Was 9 *Jimi Hendrix - Little Wing *Jimi Hendrix - Fire (live at Woodstock) The Raconteurs Track Pack (available now) *The Raconteurs - Salute Your Solution *The Raconteurs - Hold Up *The Raconteurs - Consoler of the Lonely The Killers Track Pack (available now) *The Killers - Mr. Brightside *The Killers - Losing Touch *The Killers - Human The Smashing Pumpkins Track Pack (available now) *The Smashing Pumpkins - G.L.O.W. *The Smashing Pumpkins - 1979 *The Smashing Pumpkins - The Everlasting Gaze Nirvana Track Pack (available now) *Nirvana - You Know You're Right *Nirvana - Sliver *Nirvana - Negative Creep European Track Pack 01 (available now) *Sportfreunde Stiller - '54, '74, '90, 2010 *BB Brunes - Dis-Moi *Negrita- Mama Mae Eagles Track Pack (available now) *Eagles - Fail Grasp on the Big Picture *Eagles - Life in the Fast Lane *Eagles - One of These Nights Reggae Rock Track Pack (available now) *Slightly Stoopid - Jimi *Pepper - Your Face *Expendables - Sacrifice Hard Rock Track Pack (available now) *Hinder - Use Me *Nickelback - Because of You *Rev Theory - Light it Up European Track Pack 02 (available now) *Backyard Babies - Degenerated *Fito & Fitipaldis - Por La Boca Vive El Pez *Di-Rect - Johnny Country Rock Track Pack (available now) *Rascal Flatts - Me and My Gang *Brad Paisley - Ticks *Brooks & Dunn - Hillbilly Deluxe Travis Barker Track Pack (available now) *Blink-182 - What's My Age Again? *+44 - Lycanthrope *Flo Rida ft. T-Pain - Low (Travis Barker Remix) Australian Rock Track Pack (Available now) *Silverchair - Tomorrow *Wolfmother - Dimension *The Vines - Outtathaway! Bruce Springsteen Pack (Available now) *Bruce Springsteen - Born to Run** *Bruce Springsteen - My Lucky Day** Oasis - Dig Out Your Soul Pack (available now) *Oasis - The Turning *Oasis - I'm Outta Time *Oasis - (Get of Your)High Horse Lady *Oasis - Falling Down *Oasis - To Be Where There's Life *Oasis - Ain't Got Nothin' *Oasis - The Nature of Reality *Oasis - Soldier On Jimi Hendrix Track Pack 02(available now) *Jimi Hendrix - Foxy Lady (live at Woodstock) *Jimi Hendrix - Angel *Jimi Hendrix - Freedom Singles (not released in a pack) *Blind Melon - No Rain *Jack White & Alicia Keys - Another Way To Die *Rick Foritus - The James Bond Theme *Stan Bush - The Touch Rise Against Track Pack (available now) *Rise Against - Death Blossoms *Rise Against - Audience Of One *Rise Against - Ready To Fall Trivia *Along with Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks The 80s, Guitar Hero World Tour is the only other game that's not featured bonus songs. *Along with Guitar Hero 2, Guitar Hero World Tour is the only other game that have Downloadable songs which are cover versions. * * Category:Lists *